


Say What You Mean

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Matt Sydal One Shots [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Say What You Mean

You’d been working for Impact Wrestling about a month now and you had just about figured where everything was, although you did still get a little confused. The amount of time you ended up in the men’s locker room by mistake wasn’t even funny anymore. The guys had even taken to sticking a huge sign on the door saying "Not this one {Y/N}”. It was embarrassing.

As much as your ditzyness annoyed you, it lead you to have made friends pretty quickly with almost everyone on the roster. Sure the girls may still find you a little irritating because of all the attention the guys gave you, but they were still friendly enough… Well except Sienna.

You and Sienna had always had a bit of a rivalry, right back to the days you used to train together. Everything seemed to be a competition between the two of you… who had the better win-loss record… who had the better entrance… who had the most friends… who had the better boyfriend… Sienna was definitely winning that last one seeing as you were still single. Sure, you may have had a crush on a certain Matt Sydal, but in typical Sienna style as soon as she found you liked him, she went out of her way to make sure she got him first… even if she wasn’t really interested in him.

You hated how she would always drape herself over Matt whenever you were close by. She always made sure that her eyes where on you whenever she kissed him, just so she could watch the hurt in your eyes as you were forced to watch. She knew she was destroying you and she was loving every second of it.

After one particularly over-the-top display of affection you’d crumbled and took off running through the back. You’d hidden in some dark room and cried and cried and cried till it felt like your lungs were going to explode. As you cried you found yourself being pulled into a pair of arms.

“I got ya kid,” said the unmistakable, deep voice of Low-Ki.

Low-Ki was one of your best friends. You’d met on the independants and shared a love of bad music and GTA. He was one of the few people who knew your feelings about your crush, and never once judged you for it. He was also seriously getting pissed of with the way Sienna was treating you.

“W-why is she doing this to me, Ki?” you sobbed. “Why does she hate me so much that she’d do this?”

“I’m too polite to say,” said Ki. “But the word I’m thinking definitely begins with a B.”

You smiled slightly and wiped at your eyes with your sleeve. Ki reached into his pocket and handed you a tissue.

“T-thanks.”

“Look kid, I know you’re not going to want to hear this but…”

“I’ve tried to forget about him, Ki. I just can’t do it,” you sighed. “I… I’ve been thinking about leaving… Maybe go back to the indies.”

Now it was Low-Ki’s turn to look a little upset.

“Do you really want to do that?”

“No… but it’d save all this hurt,” you admitted.

Low-Ki didn’t say anything. He wanted to beg you to stay, but he knew that you were right, it wasn’t fair on you to be this upset all the time.

“Come on,” he eventually said. “Let’s go get you cleaned up.”

“I… I can’t go back in that locker room…”

“I never said you were going to. Come on. The guys are used to you walking into ours,” he chuckled.

“Not funny Ki,” you said, your slight smile betraying your words.

“Yes it was,” he said, pulling you up. “I’m always funny.”

You playfully rolled your eyes at him, but let him lead you to the locker rooms.

A few of the guys chuckled when you walked into the locker room with Ki, until they saw your red eyes and make up streaked cheeks.

“You okay {Y/N}?” asked Zema.

“Allergies,” answered Ki for you, shooting the guys a look to tell them to shut up.

You save Ki a thankful look.

“I’m gonna go try and fix… this,” you said waving your hand in front of your face.

Ki nodded and you walked into the bathroom to try and wipe off your ruined make up. Once the door was closed Low-Ki turned to the guys.

“I need your help with something,” he said lowly, so you wouldn’t hear.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
You did the best you could to wipe away the ruined make up and redness from your eyes, but you realised you didn’t have any of your make up with you to redo it.

“Ki, I forgot my… Oh,” you said walking out of the bathroom to realise you’d been left on your own. “Guess I’ll get it myself.”

You walked out of the locker room and started towards the women’s locker room to quickly grab your make up bag. You were almost there when you bumped into Matt.

“Hey {Y/N},” he said. “Ki said you weren’t feeling too good. Everything alright?”

“Oh, um, yeah, just allergies. You know how they are,” you shrugged, making a mental note to kill Low-Ki next time you saw him.

“Oh, well I hope you feel better soon.”

“Thanks.”

You went to move around him, but he stayed in front of you.

“Look, I know this is probably a dumb idea but did you, maybe wanna grab a drink after the tapings?” he asked.

“I don’t think Sienna would exactly like me being there.”

“She… she wouldn’t be there.”

“Taking out a girl that isn’t your girlfriend? Yeah, still wouldn’t exactly sit well with her.”

You finally managed to get around him and started walking towards the locker room again.

“The guys told me what she’s been doing…,” he said, causing you to stop. “I… I broke it off with her.”

You slowly turned to look at him.

“If I’d known it was you that was really interested in me I’d never have got with her. I… um,” he started to blush. “I kinda like you too.”

“Yeah, well you did get with her so… Wait, what do you mean, you kinda like me?” you asked.

“Okay, maybe that was the wrong word to you,” he chuckled. “I really like you too. So, will you let me take you out for a drink tonight?”

“I’d love to, on one condition.”

“What?”

“Will you please let me go and put some make up on to hide my puffy face?” you chuckled.

“I think you look cute either way,” he smiled. “So, meet you here after the tapings?”

“It’s a date.”

He smiled even more and lightly kissed your cheek.

“It’s a date.”

You smiled wide and quickly headed to the locker room to grab your make up. In your rush you didn’t see Low-Ki and the other guys high-five each other.

“And our work is done,” smiled Low-Ki.


End file.
